Kari's Love
by SusiES
Summary: Who will end up with Kari. Will it be T.K, Davis or Willis. Who knows she seems to have a good relationship with all of them. Kari fanfic! -Discontinued
1. Kari and TK

Hiya

People my like 2nd fanfic now like up. But this is my first digimon fanfic sp plz. Go like easy on me. But anywayz hope u like it. And Read and Review. That's really the only thing I have to say. So go ahead!

Chapter 1 T.K and Davis

"Hey Kari, wait up. Stop running so fast!" T.K yelled out while panting.

"T.K, how can you say that I can barely run." She stopped and looked back at him.

"Yeah right, I think all the running away from Tai lesson's pay off." He kept panting while he walked up to her.

"O.k I guess I could slow down for ya, but of no trying to pass me or I'll pick up the speed." Kari started to slow down for him.

"You know what, why are we running." T.K stopped and stared at the girl.

"Hello we are trying to get to that really good ice cream shop that had just opened up yesterday. I want to try there carmel ice cream." Kari started to run leaving poor T.K behind.

"Kari, I guess you have sweet tooth." He took her arm and told her that it was the other way. Kari just started to giggle. He wasn't even the one who wanted to go but he still is willing to go with me. Well Kari didn't really leave him much chose. She came to his house like at 8:00 AM to get him to go with her. That's why T.K was going so slow. Because he had to wake up get the door and run 2 miles over to this place that Kari heared about from her brother Tai.

"Finally where here." She screamed out loud so T.K could here.

"Kari I see you'll do anything to get ice cream. He stared at it for awhile.

"Maybe we can bring Davis some other day, like this. She just giggled and when in.

" Hey wait up." He also started to walk into the little shop that had just opened up yesterday.

T.K

She really likes ice cream. And she wants to bring Davis next time this stinks. Davis will just hang around her while I stay in the background. Davis sure likes that girl. But so do I. I wish I could tell him to stay away from her for awhile. But that would be mean. And plus we both are friends or partners what ever you want to call it.

_Plz Review!_

_WaterChick_


	2. Kari and TK Part II

Hey chapter 2 up and ready. Thanx for the people reading this. Well anywayz on with the story.

OceanGodess

Chapter 2 T.K and Kari Part II

"Carmel Please." Kari sounded so excited. All of her friends including her brother had told her how good this place was.

"Chocolate chip is fine with me." T.K said with a smile. Kari was so cute and he loved being with her she was just a little angel.

Just then they heard the bell that rings every time someone walks in.

"Davis!" Kari turned back and looked at him. He hadn't changed he was still the same old goggled boy they always see.

"Kari, imagine meeting you here. Hey T.K how's everything going last time I saw you was…yesterday." He looked embarrassed he had seen T.K just the other day but he was still trying to look good in front of him.

"Yep, yesterday was just along time ago." He stated and turned back to Kari. They had totally left Kari out of the conversation. That was just about to get longer if she didn't but in.

"I have just one thing to say, no fighting between you two o.k. Lets just have some fun. Maybe we could go to the amusement park down the street. That's where I was planning to take T.K after the ice-cream but it's even better now that I have 2 friends coming along with me.

Kari

Great Davis is here. Ever since like 2 weeks ago. They haven't stopped fighting. I don't even know what's going on anymore. It's not that either one of them is kind of getting on my nerves its just I wish they could get along. For just awhile.

Back to original Point of View

"Sure and why would you think I would fight with T.K he's one of my partners." Davis just went up and he was about to put a kiss on Kari's cheek. But it's a good thing T.K butted in.

"Well what are we waiting for? Sir thank you for the ice cream." He took the cones and handed the one with Carmel to Kari.

"Thanks T.K." She said

Kari

Was Davis about to kiss me? Is that why they were fighting all along. Because of me. I don't know if I'm ready to be with anybody more then just friends. And Davis and T.K are like my best friends. We've all been digidestined together. I love them both just not in that way.

Back to original point of view

They all went off together. And now it seemed like they were walking for hours but actually it was only 20 minutes. Kari just giggled now and then. It seemed like they were controlling there anger, jealousy towards one another just for her.

"We're here." It was like 10:30 now. It had just opened up. And there were only a few people in the lines.

"Cool we have this place all to our selves." Davis stated and grabbed Kari arm.

T.K

I have a feeling it's going to be hard to get close to Kari with him around.

Please Review

OceanGodess

P.S Yes I've changed my Penname but this is the last time!


	3. Kari's Surprise

Kari's Love

Hey, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter vacation caught up with me I guess!

Oh and I just wanted to say it right now all the fanfics that I write, the animes are not mine. O.K. Just wanted to say that. And I've changed my pen name a few times already from BlueSkies4 to WaterChick to OceanGodess which is my pen name. I'm not going to change it anymore so I'm sorry if my 2 stories have different pen names cause I wrote it when I had my current pen names.

Chapter 3 Kari's big surprise Part 1

"Kari what are you doing over there! The roller coaster is over here!" Davis yelled out.

"I know I'm just getting a drink, we've been on 15 rides so far, and its only 1:00 we've only stopped once the whole time." Kari said grabbing the bottle of water.

"Thanks T.K for buying them I should have asked Tai for money before coming here." She said.

"It's o.k. you brought us here anyways. We should get going don't want Davis to get impatient." Kari just giggled Davis had seemed excited through the whole day, she was happy to see Davis jumpy like he usually was.

After that, Davis held Kari's hand and they both ran to the roller coaster. Poor T.k was left behind while they ran towards it.

"Oh well I'm not fond of roller coasters anyways."

When they got there Kari started to get nervous this was the first real roller coaster she had been on in awhile. Last time it had been with Tai and she had to whole his hand the entire time. She could just remember him laughing he was laughing at her. But this time it's going to be different.

Kari

I can just see Davis's face he will be laughing at me just like Tai did.

"Hey is it to late to turn back." Kari looked up to see the big roller coaster above her.

"If you don't want to go we can go on something else." Davis just looked at her a little concerned.

"You know what this time it will be different I can do this. Just don't laugh at me o.k Davis." She ran into the ride. Davis also ran in, followed by T.k.

It had three seats so Kari sat in the middle of the two boys. The roller coaster started to move and they could feel it turns. At the beginning of the ride, she held on to T.k and Davis and she closed her eyes. But after awhile she let go and she had opened her eyes.

T.K

The ride was starting to slow down. Kari had seemed to enjoy it so far. Now we were going through a big tunnel but it was going really slow the ride would probably end at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey T.k I wanted to ask you something before we leave o.k."

"Sure Kari what is it you want to ask me."

Original point of view

"Hey I said I tell you after the ride." The ride ended and they jumped of T.k helped Kari down while Davis stared not helping feeling a little jealous. They spent the rest of the days winning prizes going on more rides and finally stopping to eat.

"Let's call it a day o.k. you guys I'm tired and the amusement park is closing soon."

"Kari's right." T.k smiled he had had such a great time.

"Oh about the thing I wanted to tell you."

"What thing you didn't tell me about it." Davis exclaimed.

"Well I didn't think you would want to come. I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come with Tai and me to….."

"Please say it's the beach Kari." Davis said impatiently.

"Actually I thought we could go…"

I'm sorry I tried to write more this time but I guess I'll try harder next time…

Read and Review

OceanGodess

P.S If your going to flame me please reconsider if you don't like the story just move on. Thank you!


End file.
